


Friends With Benefics

by Risukage



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ah Yeah Ride Your Man, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Final Fantasy XIV - Freeform, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Fluff and Smut, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, I Am A Brightly Burning Dumpster Fire, I Just Wanted to Write Something Spicy, Light Bondage, M/M, Patch 5.4: Futures Rewritten Spoilers, Smut, Tank/Healer Solidarity, Urianger's Dialogue Is Fun to Write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risukage/pseuds/Risukage
Summary: Thancred and Urianger have returned from a mission into Garlean territory, and Thancred needs a bit of healing after. Of course, Urianger is both skilled at and willing to provide this and more...Translation: this is a thinly-veiled excuse for them to shag. You're welcome. :3
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Comments: 18
Kudos: 75





	Friends With Benefics

**Author's Note:**

> A Secret Godbert gift for the delightful iPixel/Lora, who has given me the green light to post this in the red light district, so to speak. Also, I am _far_ too pleased with myself for this title. XD

Closing the door behind them in their bedroom at the Rising Stones, Thancred sat down heavily in a chair with a hiss of pain, his gunblade clattering to the floor. Urianger squeezed his shoulder, looking worried, but smiled in return when Thancred gave him one of reassurance. “I’m fine, just...a little achy…”

He winced as he tried to sit up, showing his words to not quite be truthful, and his smile became lopsided when Urianger “tsk’d” at him. “Thou art hurt on mine account,” he said, stroking Thancred’s cheek, “and I will do all in my power to remedy thine injuries.”

Sighing and nodding, Thancred put a hand over his companion’s, pressing it firmly against his cheek before turning a little to softly kiss his palm. “I won’t argue with that, healing naturally is so bothersome compared to your touch. And despite that, I don’t begrudge any suffering I endure as long as it spares you from the same. You are putting yourself in danger by going with me into enemy territory, and it is my responsibility to keep you safe at all costs.”

His smile got warmer when Urianger tilted his chin up to kiss him softly, a silent “thanks” for his selfless protection, rubbing a thumb over the scruff on the Hyur’s chin that managed to be rugged instead of unkempt. The Elezen knelt to begin undoing the myriad straps and buckles on Thancred’s armored boots, sparing the man from the effort of bending over to do it himself in this state. This freed Thancred to work on his coat and gauntlets, with even more of the same, but though they appeared to be decorative or excessive, they kept his armor secure, and provided their own defenses. In short order they had him stripped down to trousers and shirt, the second of which Urianger removed quickly and without preamble. When the Hyur protested, he was interrupted with another kiss.

“That is in the way of mine examinations,” he chuckled, elegant fingers dancing down Thancred’s chest, “as are the rest of thy garments. Let us move thee to the bed where I may conduct a more thorough study.”

Thancred needed no urging, though he did need help, as the bruises were beginning to show, as well as his fatigue, and sitting down that long had made it difficult to get up on his own. He pulled away the ribbon that tied back his shoulder-length hair, as it had become somewhat undone in their adventure, and made it over to the bed without trouble, though he made a noise of curiosity when Urianger prevented him from immediately lying down. Sighing with satisfaction into another deep, warm kiss, he let his fingers explore the silken fabric of Urianger’s robes, inhaling the fresh scent of his soap and cologne as he pulled away to nuzzle against his lover’s neck. He nipped a line from jaw to shoulder, then chuckled again when he felt his trousers being removed. Before he could make a teasing remark about this, he felt his smalls also slide off over his hips.

“I said a _thorough_ study,” Urianger murmured into Thancred’s ear, and the Hyur shivered at the warmth of both breath and voice, “now lay back and surrender thyself to my touch.”

Far from the young man he had been when he had first joined the Circle (later the Scions), he did not have the same stamina and drive that he did before, but oh, _oh_ , how Urianger still managed to arouse and make him burn with desire… It was already obvious how he was reacting to the Elezen’s attention, halfway to full attention, and he allowed himself to be eased to the bed, tucking one arm underneath the pillow behind his head.

“Gods, love, the things you do to me without even trying.” It took no small amount of restraint to not reach down and begin stroking himself, instead reaching up with his other hand to caress Urianger’s cheek in return.

Urianger sighed with contentment, closing his eyes and leaning into Thancred’s hand, also kissing his palm before sitting on the edge of the bed. “Relax, my dear, and allow me to provide succor for what thou hast endured.”

Nodding, Thancred closed his eyes now, and moaned softly as he felt Urianger’s magic tingle across his skin. Those delicate, gentle fingers found each injury and focused upon them, aether woven just so to mend every injury and restore it to an unwounded state. For several minutes there was no sound other than Urianger’s satisfied hums as he worked, and Thancred’s soft gasps as pain left him, replaced with the tingling rush of relief.

“Mm, ‘s lovely,” Thancred murmured, feeling very relaxed, “you got everything.”

He felt lips against his own as Urianger leaned down, and reached up to run his fingers along the edge of a pointed ear, smiling into the act of affection as he felt Urianger shiver pleasantly. Well did he know his partner’s erogenous zones, and ears on an Elezen were so deliciously delicate. The kiss deepened, and Urianger sat up, then hovered over him, eyes dark with desire. “I would ease thy final ache, my dearest, if thou wouldst have me.”

“I’ll never deny you, love,” Thancred chuckled, putting his hands on Urianger’s waist, “though I might not be as vigorous a ride as you had hoped.”

Urianger’s smile became sultry as he leaned down, licking Thancred’s neck before biting softly and sucking a small mark. “Very well, if thou wouldst permit me to play a little…” He reached for a length of silken cloth, and wound one end carefully around one of Thancred’s wrists. This surprised the Hyur, but he chuckled and obediently allowed his hands to be bound together above himself and secured to the headboard. It wasn’t anything tight or restrictive, he could get out if he so desired, but the gentle bondage was arousing, and he liked it when Urianger was softly dominating like this.

Fully erect, he watched with naked desire as Urianger stood once more and began to slowly undress, being as agonizingly as slow as possible about it. He undid and unclipped the jewelry and clasps on his robes until they finally slipped from his body, cascading like water to pool around his ankles, leaving him in nothing but his smalls. ...His _very_ smalls... He mirrored Thancred’s arousal in the minimally-covering and form-fitting item, and with further agonizing slowness removed them, stepping out of his garments to stand next to his partner, drinking in the sight of the gunbreaker’s well-toned body.

“Thy body is as perfect as it were the day we met,” Urianger purred, “and despite the years that hath passed thou art still as handsome as the day that I laid eyes upon thee.” He moved to the nightstand next to the bed and removed a particular bottle that saw no small amount of use. Straddling Thancred’s hips, he sat up and carefully applied oil to the fingers of one hand, then reached between his own legs. He circled his entrance a couple of times to give himself a moment to relax, then pressed a finger inside, gasping at the sensation. Thancred mimicked the noise, imagining himself being the one to do it, having had the opportunity many times over the years.

Seeing that Thancred was enjoying the show, Urianger set aside the bottle for the moment and changed his angle so that his partner could better see what he was doing. He did need to work himself open and relax a little, but it turned them both on so much to see him play with himself, and the added bonus of Thancred being bound, well… Urianger rocked against his own hand, beginning to pant with pent-up desire, and inserted a second finger, stretching himself further.

“Magnificent…” Thancred whispered, watching while barely blinking, and Urianger blushed with delight at the compliment. It was so scandalous, so _dirty_ doing this, but it was just the two of them, and Thancred always reacted with such absolute _lust_ when he did this, taking and pleasuring him so thoroughly that it left them both exhausted afterward. A third finger joined the others, and he now whimpered with need, fully erect and pre dripping from the tip of his aching length. “Love...please…” gasped the Hyur, tugging against his bonds, “I...can’t wait much longer.”

WIth a huff of amusement, Urianger leaned down once more to ghost a kiss across Thancred’s lips. “Very well, let us consummate our victory at last,” he said, sitting up to pick up the bottle again, “and as thou art bound it falleth to me to provide our mutual pleasure. I demand my payment in thy voice, dearest. Pray, sing for me, that I may find my rhythm in thy song.”

He slicked up Thancred’s twitching member, slowly stroking as he ensured that his partner was coated, rubbing his thumb over the head and making the other man gasp with pleasure. Straddling the other man’s hips once more, he held the firm, oiled length in place as he positioned himself, letting the tip press against his entrance for a few delicious seconds. With a deep moan he let himself sink down slowly, taking him completely, rocking his hips a couple of times after bottoming out to ensure that he had used enough oil.

Thancred swore softly, his hips rising up into his partner, wanting so badly to run his hands over that beautiful body, but tugged against the silk cloth and forced himself to relax. “Twelve have mercy, because you won’t,” Thancred smiled, “I’m not as young as I used to be, no, but damn if I’m not going to try to hold out as long as I can.”

“Then I shall test thy will and stamina, dearest,” Urianger smiled back, “for while thou hast exerted thyself in my defense today, I shall exert myself in thy pleasure.”

Hands on Thancred’s waist for support, Urianger began to move, seeking the best position to allow himself to ride the other man with complete abandon, but still keep them from finishing _too_ quickly. Much as Thancred wanted to touch his partner, he was bound, and the trust that he wouldn’t break free was wonderfully arousing to them both. Still, he gripped the fabric with both hands, as he needed _something_ to hold on to, and did as he had been asked, giving voice to his pleasure, especially once those delicate fingers began to play over his body; tweaking, touching, scratching, pinching… He felt liquid heat pooling quickly where their bodies met, burning white-hot and becoming difficult to hold back.

He swore softly as he felt himself getting closer to the edge, as Urianger was riding him with desperate intensity, likewise barely able to keep himself from finishing too quickly. Urainger leaned back, resting his hands on Thancred’s thighs for support and changing the angle a little, and gave a shuddering moan as his sweet spot was hit with every thrust. “Ah...dearest… Thou art...always so…” Whatever he was going to say was cut off when he gasped again, the new position nudging him into a dry orgasm, and Thancred couldn’t help but grin, knowing that at this pace he could get a few more out of the other man before he himself couldn’t resist any longer.

Urianger’s voice was the one that now excited his partner, and Thanced bit his own lip, knuckles white from his grip on the fabric. Gods, he wanted nothing more than to free himself, throw Urianger to the bed, and just _fuck_ him until they both came. But no, he would be patient, and…

“I… I need to,” Thancred begged, once he feld Urianger have a third orgasm, “gods, love, I…”

Understanding what he wanted, Urianger leaned forward, cupping the back of Thancred’s neck as he kissed him greedily, his other hand stroking himself in time with his eager, shallow, hard pistoning. Words were lost as they both frantically chased that final high, and when Urianger moaned at last as he clenched tightly around his lover and spilled himself completely across him, Thancred could only let his body do what it had almost been trained to do over all of these years. His hips bucked automatically up into his lover as he released, those tight walls massaging out every drop through their aftershocks, until the both of them lay tangled together, panting for breath.

With almost no coordination, Thancred freed himself and gratefully wrapped his arms around the exhausted Elezen, fingers digging into his back as he wrapped his legs around one of Urianger’s. “...You are _magnificent,_ love,” he murmured, not sure if he could hear over the pounding of his heart in his ears, “you always make me...feel amazing…” He made a weak smile, feeling a little silly that he completely lacked his usual eloquence, but the smile became satisfied when Urianger pressed gentle kisses along his jaw from his ear to his lips.

“As dost thou do for me, my dearest,” he replied, sighing happily, “pray, giveth me a moment and I shall clean us up.”

Thancred hugged him more firmly, refusing to let go. “We can shower in the morning. Right now I don’t want to let go of you for anything.”

“...Even despite the mess that I have made of thee?”

Snickering, Thancred reached over to the bedside table, grabbed a handkerchief that had been left there, wiped himself off and tossed it aside. “There. Good enough. Now get comfortable, I’m two minutes from sleep and I won’t do it without you.”

As commanded, Urianger shifted so that he curled up behind his partner, one arm under the pillow and the other draped across his hips. “Then rest, dearest, be safe and warm in mine arms.” Thancred needed no further urging, pulling the sheet over them, and his breathing evened out into a deep rhythm inside of his promised two minutes. Urianger was right behind him, in both senses of the word, holding Thancred almost possessively as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> //If for whatever reason you think I'm interesting, I am the [Random Squirrel](http://randomsquirrel.tumblr.com) on Tumblr and [L33t Squirrel](https://twitter.com/L33tSquirrel) on Twitter. Contains reblogs of things I think are interesting and random acts of shitposting.
> 
> And if you want even more interesting stuff, and enjoy both reading and writing fanfiction, come join us over at [Emet Selch's Wholesomely Debauched & Enabling Book Club](https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic). We're mostly focused on FFXIV but we have writers and readers from many fandoms and are there to not only read and write some great stuff, but hype each other up to do so, because darn it, fanfiction just doesn't get the love that it deserves! And be sure to leave kudos and comments for the people you read, too! Writers need that validation to keep making delicious, free content, all they ask to be paid in is your adoration. ;)//


End file.
